


My Oh My

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Clubbing, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Top Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Roman goes out to a gay club to dance and release stress from his work week, only to meet a handsome stranger who has his attention instantly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	My Oh My

Sometimes, Roman figured being almost invisible was a good thing.

He worked a job at a law firm as the assistant to some hotshot lawyer with a bad attitude and an inability to properly use hair pomade, and while it sucked being yelled at by an overgrown toddler during the work week, the pay was good, and it was a steady job. However, Roman often yearned for more, to be noticed, to be the prime focus of someone. He wanted to be seen as more than the guy who fetched seven dollar coffees and lunch for a douchebag lawyer with an entirely too large ego. When things got to be unbearable, Roman had found the one place that made him forget his shitty job, forget his jerk of a boss, and if just for a night, forget that he was living a life he didn't like one bit.

Those nights were spent in the middle of a crowded dance floor, where Roman could be free and let himself truly let go. The smell of sweat and alcohol swirled thickly through the air, but Roman liked it, because it was a place where he could pretend he was something more, like he was _someone_ more.

Dressed in the skimpiest shorts he owned, a crop top, and stilettos that made Roman's feet ache and throb by the end of the night, Roman was a vision. With his full lips painted red, and his usually plain nails the same shade of red as his lips, he was practically temptation incarnate, and the way he danced only added to his beauty. Roman knew lots of men looked, but this wasn't for them, it was for himself, a treat to enjoy, having the opportunity to be the center of attention. He'd never admit it, but he loved the way hungry eyes would roam his body, and hell, he may have teased and let the men who watched him think he was going to give them a chance, but those lustful stares gave Roman all the confidence in the world to get through his work weeks, and that was the real point of going dancing.

When Roman was looked at like he was a glass of water in a vast desert, he felt like he could do anything he set his mind to.

A soft laugh came from Roman's left side where his best friend Virgil stood, "You drew in an audience!" He yelled so Roman could hear him over the blaring music.

Roman smirked and flipped his bangs out of his face, "Oh, did I?"

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, then nudged Roman, "Dee has our drinks!"

Roman looked over where Virgil was staring ahead at to see Virgil's boyfriend with four shots of tequila, and Roman eagerly tugged Virgil off the dance floor so they could go accept the drinks. Roman accepted two of the shots then took them one after the other, not even wincing at the burn of the alcohol, and he looked over to see Virgil had only finished one, and was making a face at the taste. Roman knew Virgil wouldn't be able to handle another shot, not after the six they'd each had earlier, and Roman took the final shot, downing it before he sept the small glass on the wooden countertop.

"You're going to end up on the floor at this rate." Declan said in disbelief as he shook his head.

Roman winked at Declan, "Virgil is slowing me down. Besides, you can't drink it, you're our designated driver. I'm just making sure it doesn't go to waste."

Virgil wrinkled his nose and leaned against Declan slightly, "Yeah, I'm done drinking. That last one was rough."

"Aww, you're no fun." Roman pouted.

Declan waved a hand, "Go on and have fun. I'll probably get him some water and find a place to sit."

Roman considered it, then nodded, "Sounds good, but I'm going to get another shot. I'm still too sober."

He didn't get to hear any quip from either of his friends, since he walked away and strutted up to the bar, fishing a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. After putting in his order and paying, he looked around the crowded bar, checking to make sure he saw nobody from the law firm he worked for.

Virgil would call him paranoid for it, but Roman was anxious about the idea of his bosses finding out he was at a gay club, especially since he wasn't out of the closet at work. It would likely end disastrously, Roman knew that, so he was always careful to watch out for anyone he knew, and he was prepared to run for the door if he needed to.

Roman didn't see anyone familiar, but he certainly did see _someone_. The man Roman had found himself looking at was tall, with dark framed glasses that highlighted the sharp angles of his face. He had hair as dark as his glasses frames, hair that Roman wanted to run his fingers through, because hell, Roman may have liked a more messy look when it came to men, but this was just _unfair_. The stranger at the bar was like walking sex, dressed in dark jeans, sneakers, a button up, and a leather jacket. In the dim light of the club, Roman caught sight of an eyebrow ring and gauges, and if Roman had been attracted to this mystery man before, he was practically drooling now.

Roman's attention snapped back to the bartender as his shots were placed in front of him, and as he drank each one swiftly, he formulated a plan. With the warmth of the alcohol coursing through his veins, Roman confidently strode to the DJ and leaned in close to speak to the young woman, who after hearing Roman's request, grinned and nodded. The opening notes of a song Roman knew by heart began, and he headed back to the dance floor, beginning to dance once again as the first lines were sung.

_They say he likes a good time (My oh my)_

Roman shut his eyes, tilted his head back, and parted his lips as he dragged his hands up his body, bunching up his crop top as he went, only to slide his fingers into his hair, knowing full well that people were looking now.

_He comes alive at midnight (Every night)_

Roman didn't even know the stranger, and he'd never done anything like this for the attention of one singular man, but he wanted this man to look, more than he wanted anyone else to look, and he was prepared to dance until his handsome stranger was just as enthralled as everyone else.

_My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my)_

Roman lifted his hands above his head as he worked his hips, and he felt himself smirk when he realized he felt nobody close by, meaning that people had separated to give him room to dance, which only increased the chance of his stranger seeing him.

_He's only here for one thing, but (So am I)_

Oh, Roman was _definitely_ looking for one thing, and he hoped the man from the bar was, too, because Roman was practically pleading for the man with the way he was dancing.

_Yeah, a little bit older, a black leather jacket_

Roman opened his eyes and looked over to the bar, only to see the stranger watching him, and when Roman smirked, the stranger seemed to realize exactly what Roman was doing.

_A bad reputation, insatiable habits_

Roman slid his hands along his body, caressing his feverish skin, and after tossing the stranger a wink, he shut his eyes again and let the music take over.

_He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe, yeah_

Those stunning gray eyes _had_ been captivating, and if Roman wasn't in the middle of giving a show for the stranger, he'd open his eyes to get to see those stunning eyes once again.

_I said, if he kissed me, I might let it happen (Oh)_

How Roman craved a kiss from the stranger. He could only imagine how soft those lips would be, or how his stranger would taste on his tongue.

_I swear on my life that I've been a good girl (Oh)_

Roman _had_ been good, he'd spent the entire week doing anything his boss asked, filing paperwork, calling clients, handling phone calls, even when he was supposed to be at home, but he'd stayed at the office to help out because his boss would have been lost without him.

_Tonight, I don't wanna be her_

Roman wanted to be everything he wasn't while at work, to take and receive, to let himself have fun and truly let go, and if he was successful in seducing the stranger, he'd definitely be getting his wish, and hopefully soon.

_They say he likes a good time (My oh my)_

Roman laughed as he swung his hips and hugged himself, drawing his hands down his sides as most of the men in the club watched on in awe awaiting what Roman would do next, and Roman opened his eyes.

_He comes alive at midnight (Every night)_

His stranger was gone, no longer at the bar, and Roman felt disappointment deep in his chest. Had he come on too strong? Been too open about his attraction?

_My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my)_

Roman was prepared to walk back to Virgil and Declan and tell them he was ready to go home, ready to forget his failure to lure someone in, but he was stopped as he felt a warm body press close behind him.

_He's only here for one thing, but (Let's go, so am I)_

"You're quite the dancer." A low voice spoke, and Roman shivered at the closeness of the person behind him.

_I swear on my life that I've been a good girl (Good girl, good girl)_

Roman turned enough to see who was behind him, and there stood his stranger, if possible more handsome up close than he had been far away, and Roman swallowed hard.

_Tonight, I don't wanna be her_

The stranger offered his hand now, smirking at Roman's confusion, "Care for a dance?"

_They say he likes a good time (My oh my)_

Roman grinned as he accepted the stranger's hand, letting himself be tugged in close as his hands slid along the chest of the man in front of him, and he was thrilled to feel firm muscles underneath the shirt of his stranger.

_He comes alive at midnight (Every time)_

The stranger leaned in, cupping the back of Roman's neck, and Roman tilted his head up, practically whining at the first touch of lips.

_(He comes alive, oh every night)_

His stranger hummed into the kiss, parting his lips, and Roman licked his way in. His stranger tasted of whiskey and mint, and Roman realized it was because the man was chewing a piece of mint gum.

_My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my)_

Roman swiped his tongue along the roof of his stranger's mouth, then stole the man's gum, pulling it into his own mouth with his tongue, only to smirk at the soft noise of surprise that came from above him.

_He's only here for one thing, but (So am I)_

"What's your name, handsome?" Roman purred, noting with amusement that his lipstick had smeared onto his stranger's lips.

_My, my, my, my, my oh my_

"Logan. And you are?" Logan asked, pulling Roman so they were chest to chest, his hands sliding down to Roman's hips.

_My mama doesn't trust you, baby_

Roman reached up, running his fingers through Logan's bangs, and he smirked as Logan shivered at the contact, "Roman."

_My, my, my, my, my oh my_

"Care to get out of here?"

_And my daddy doesn't know you, no_

"I thought you'd never ask." Roman smirked.

_My, my, my, my, my oh my (Oh my, my, my, my, my)_

A quick text to Virgil and a short cab ride later, Roman and Logan were getting out of the cab in front of an apartment complex that was unfamiliar to Roman.

_My, my, my, my, my oh my (My, my, my, ooh)_

With only the outside street lamps to illuminate them, Logan tugged Roman close and dipped down, catching Roman's mouth in a heated kiss that made Roman's toes curl, and he knew that if he didn't get Logan inside soon that he'd go crazy.

_They say he likes a good time (My oh my)_

Up a set of stairs and a short walk to a unit, and Logan pulled keys from his pocket, using them to unlock the door before he swiftly picked Roman up, and Roman was only too happy to wrap his slender legs around Logan's waist as he grabbed the collar of Logan's jacket and dragged him in for a bruising kiss.

_He comes alive at midnight (Every night)_

Logan moaned into the kiss, hands moving to hold Roman's thighs, and Roman couldn't help it as he chuckled. He most definitely had Logan's attention, and he was going to make the best of it.

_My mama doesn't trust him (My oh my)_

Roman fisted lightly at Logan's hair, plunging his tongue into Logan's mouth with a self satisfied hum of appreciation. Logan carried Roman into the apartment, away from prying eyes, because for that night, Roman was all his.

_He's only here for one thing, but (So am I)_

As Logan and Roman clutched at each other frantically and continued to kiss, the front door of Logan's apartment was kicked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
